Legato's Love
by immortal-memory
Summary: AU, What happens when Knives returns a favour to Legato, by kidnapping a young woman called Reilly Draconius?


Legato looked out his window, onto the busy streets of the city of November. He hated this prison without bars, he craved for the madness and the chaos of before. Rumor had it that after Knives had defeated Vash in that one epic battle, he had committed him to a mental facility for the criminally insane. Vash had condemned Legato to living in this disgusting place, where the air was filled with that filthy stench of humans. Where the noise never stopped. He had moved from the grand house with Knives, to this small, half rotten and stinky flat in this disgusting city. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs, it should be the flat owner: probably coming up the stairs to ask for the rent

"RENT TIME!" the flat owner shouted cheerfully. Legato gave him an icy cold stare, one which even the gothiest person would be afraid of. The flat owner's smile disappeared, and he started backing away from him

"Right…erm…I take it you are busy, I'll come back tomorrow", he stammered. He ran to the door and shut it with a loud bang. Legato smiled, he had been pleased with the result because he had thought that after all these years his psychotic side would've worn off. He walked over to a big closet and grabbed his coat. If he was going to get Knives, he would have to start looking for him and follow the rumors.

He was going to silence his craving for chaos and destruction once and for all. Killing had never been his second nature, but he hated going into the subject of his past. He walked onto the noisy and bustling streets of November. Shouts came from every direction, wherever he looked there were so many people, who he could control. He shook of the thought and started walking for the next city.

A week had passed and all Legato had gotten had been useless rumors. He walked into an alleyway, he looked at the address written down on a crumpled up piece of paper. He reached a door and pushed it open, he entered a small dim lit room with in the center a round wooden table and at that table a drunken man. Legato walked up to him and sat down across of him. The drunken man belched and looked him somewhat square in the eye.

" I'm not talkin' to you unless I'm drunk", he mumbled. Legato chuckled and magically produced a six pack of beer from underneath his coat. The drunk mans eyes flashed for a second, Legato put the six pack onto the table, but he did not remove his hand from it.

" I want to know what you know about the whereabouts of a man called Million Knives", he asked in his most sinister voice, his eyes locked onto the man's face. The man's eyes traveled from the six pack to Legato's hand and from there a bendy road towards Legato's eyes. Unlike Legato he had more trouble locking onto his face. He hesitated, he had heard about a man with blue hair who went under the name Legato Bluesummers. That one man had murdered thousands of innocent people, mind-control or something like that. Now here he was; denying this old man his beer, until he had the information he wanted.

"Do you know the asylum Crankerium Hills? That nuthouse holiday resort in Corr City?", the old man asked, still eyeing the six pack of beer underneath Legato's hand. Legato simply smirked and nodded his head yes.

"The man you seek s on the second floor in solitary, special request from the brother. Are you getting this all boy? Because I ain't done talkin' , there's a lot more, the man you seek is guarded every day,3 guards, who switch during the day and the night."  
The man continued talking to Legato about Knives's cell and the security around it and every time he told Legato more; he would throw him a can of beer and complement him as if he was a dog. And by the early shallows of the new morning sky, Legato was back on his road to Corr city. Behind him, he heard the loud noise of a building exploding, he smiled secretly to himself. After all; what kind of assassin liberator would he be, if he left witnesses? His journey would take him just over two weeks on foot, but with a little luck; he would probably find someone who was "willing" lend him a hand…

Reilly felt as if she had been walking for weeks, as a matter of fact; she had been walking for weeks. She was tired, thirsty, sweating, half numbed and nearly broke. She had just about enough money to buy a few glasses of water and a room. She would really have to sell some paintings if she wanted to survive walking to the next town. In the last town, she hardly sold a thing. Her most successful town in her entire career had to have been November.

If you saw Reilly walking from a mile away, you would instantly recognize her as a artist. She had fiery red hair and wore a green tank top with dark blue jeans, apart from that she carried around a huge selection of art stuff; canvasses, a bag full of clothes and paints, another bag full of paint and turpentine and last but not least pencils and sharpeners. Yes, you could definitely recognize her as the artist she was. Corr city came into view after a short while, Reilly nearly dropped all her stuff and did a happy dance, but she discarded the idea.

Reilly quickened her pace. Eager for a glass of cold water and a room to actually sleep in. Of course she didn't realize that at the same time Legato was up in the asylum "rescuing Knives".

Legato sighed, this was WAY too easy! He could have done this in his sleep! Of course that would have had its difficulties…but anyway; he was on the second floor. It hadn't even been difficult to get there. He heard screams and irrational murmurs about people he didn't know, Knives was supposed to be at the end of the corridor. Legato quickened his pace, he heard Knives! They had moved him to another room, and put a rather vicious dog in his. He took a couple of turns here and there, until he had found himself in a dark corridor. The corridor was so dark that it almost seemed as though someone had pulled a black veil over his eyes. He followed Knives's thoughts.

He stopped in front of a door, a door numbered 13. Legato smirked and pulled out his gun and pointed t at the lock. He pulled the trigger and fired the gun, there was a smoldering hole where the lock had been. Legato placed his hand on the door, just above the lock, and pushed it open without using any strength.

"You took your time getting here", Knives's voice came from the dark, an insane glow emanating from his eyes. Legato smirked and handed Knives a gun.

"You can always stay back here if you wish…", Legato teased in a sinister tone.

"Forgotten your manors then? Well if I were you, I'd soon start to remember them", Knives sneered, "Unless you want ME to make you remember them".

Legato shivered, for one minute he had forgotten who he had been talking to. This would usually have gotten him killed, but he was on his good side now for rescuing him. He hand signaled to Knives to follow him, he walked back the way he came in. After all; it would be rude to sneak out the backdoor. 

Reilly entered the nearest bar, what kind of city was this? It was way too small to be a real city. It only had ONE bar for Christ sakes! As she made he way to the bar she noticed that lots of heads turned to look at her. Yup! She was definitely the odd one out, except for that blonde guy sitting at a table on the far left of the entire room. He was wearing a red coat and had his hair in a sort of punk style-ish way, he just sat there looking around as if daydreaming.

When Reilly ad reached the counter, she ordered a glass of water and asked if there were any rooms. Unfortunately for her the "gentleman in the red coat" was currently occupying their last room.

Great! Just my luck, Reilly thought to herself as she took a rather large gulp from her drink. While she was drinking her water, men came up to her and asked her questions or tried to catch her attention with idiotic pick-up lines. The worst one she heard all night was one from a man with hardly and hair and rotten teeth when he said;

"Y'know hun, if looks could kill you'd do time"

At which Reilly glared at him with so much evil force, that the poor guy fell on his ass and scrambled away from her making little squeaky noises, like a scared little mouse. The people in the bar laughed about it, except for the man in the red coat. Who seemed to be in a deep conversation with a priest looking guy. His smile disappeared and his face went serious, you could tell something bad had been said by the man in the priest outfit. 

Reilly returned her gaze back to her glass of water. Whatever it was, it wasn't her fault it had happened; nor was it going to affect her anytime. She got her glass and was about to put it to her lips; when she heard gunshots outside of the bar. She looked behind her and noticed that the man in the red coat and the priest were a few of the first to get to heir feet, she had seen that man before…but she just didn't know where she could've seen his face before though…

She slid of the stool she had been sitting on and leaned her back against the bar. Should she run outside? Would that be smart?  
Around her people were running and screaming, outside was the same scene. Se pushed herself of the bar and made her way to the door. She was in the door way when a arm wrapped around her waist and a hand clasped her mouth.

'God why me?', she thought.

'Why you indeed? Even for me that is a mystery', a deep voice inside her head answered.

'What the hell?'

Legato smirked, this was one type of human he had never met or seen before. He felt a pain in his hand, the human had bitten the palm of his hand. Legato chuckled; this one actually put up a struggle to get lose of his grip, he tightened his arm around her waist by a few notches. He lowered his face down to her shoulder, and whispered in her ear.

"Be a good girl and don't do anything stupid, then maybe…I'll let you live; even though I highly doubt it. What do you think about that?", with that said he pulled his head off her shoulder and waited for a sign of a sort of response. When he didn't get one, he sighed and dug his nails into her cheek. He could feel the blood run from underneath his nails, the human slowly, as if she was fighting herself from doing so, made a noise which sounded as 'Okay' .

Legato loosened the arm he had around her waist. He then moved his hand from her mouth to her throat.

'You do anything that I didn't tell you to do and I promise you; you'll wish you hadn't'

This guy was starting to freak Reilly out big time! She felt his shoe tap her heel telling her to move, but Reilly being as stubborn as she always was didn't lift a foot to go anywhere out the shadows of the now deserted bar. She felt the hand around her throat tighten its grip, she still didn't move. She never let anyone tell her what to do and she wasn't planning on letting this guy start to do so.

The hand around her throat disappeared. But something else was shoved roughly into her back.

'Don't make me shoot you', the voice inside her head returned to its usual threats. Okay, maybe ignoring this guys commands wasn't a good idea after all…. Reilly took a step towards the moonlight. The street had gone from chaotic to deserted, all that was left now were two men who looked alike; shooting away at each other. She hated herself for her lack of fear right now, if she had been a loser like all those other whimps she might not have gotten into this situation and add to that was not about to die!

" VASH THE STAMPEDE!", Legato shouted, the dimwit turned around and faced him. Fear for the now human life Legato was threatening washed over into his eyes. He turned back to his brother Knives, who was now smiling like a jester.

"Leave her out of this! She's innocent!", Vash's voice came full of concern.

" What are you going to do about it?", Knives chuckled maliciously. Vash looked from his brother to the girl and finally to Legato. Legato smiled, there was nothing that dimwit could do about the situation without risking the life of this girl.

The girl tried to take a step back, but Legato wouldn't allow it. Instead she was now pressed against his stomach, he smirked and tightened his grip around her waist. Then he smelled something strange, almost like sour milk or nail polish remover, before he knew it the girl had thrown some sort of water into his eyes. He let go of his grip around her waist and he heard her run off. He was blinded….

Reilly ran off, she had blinded the guy with turpentine which she still had inside her pocket. Then she heard a gun go off behind her and she felt a pain in her back. She fell to the ground… and blacked out. Reilly woke up, to what she assumed to be the next morning. She tried to sit up, but somebody pushed her back down onto the bed. She looked at the hand , then her gaze followed up the arm attached to the hand. She looked at the owner of the hand's face, it was Vash The Stampede.


End file.
